What Brings You to Our World?
by FindaHappyPlace
Summary: I'm going to play with a guilty pleasure. The MarySue. Join me on my quest to attempt the impossible. A MarySue with a good plot, a level of believability, and decent grammar. If this bothers you fine. Can't exactly say I blame you.  Revising
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien owns Lord of the Rings and the world of Middle Earth. I, FindaHappyPlace, does not.

Chapter One:

My name is Sharana McNamara and, well, I'm nothing special. My 'Myspace' profile that is never checked says that I have brown hair and brown eyes. I spend way to much time at the local athletic center's rock wall and swimming pool, and I have the to body prove it. I could not exist with out my paint-splattered jeans and tee shirts.

I attend the best art school that my ACT scores would allow. I pride myself on the fact that it's a pretty damn good college. Judging by what school I go to one would assume that I'm an aspiring artist. I won't deny that my first friend in life was the Crayola 64 pack.

I paint, I draw, I sing, I dance, I act, I learn, and I live. But to tell the truth, that's about it. I'm not witty or able to talk myself out of a bad situation. I'm always in the wrong place at the wrong time, I'm quick to anger and quick to help when I'm not needed. I drive too fast, and listen to loud annoying techno music. I could balance my self on a thin balance beam and couldn't falter, but I tend to trip on air. I'm lonely to boot.

All my friends have spread out along the country to achieve their dreams and I've been to busy with Biology homework and memorizing my next monologue to make friends. I'm sure the only thing my roommate knows about me is that my name is Sharana, I always smell of photo developer, and that I have an annoying habit of leaving my paint brushes in the toothbrush holder. All I know of my roommate is that her name is Lynzie, a music major, and a blonde bombshell.

It had been a long semester and I could have sworn finals would be the death of me. I had a Creative Writing, Painting, Drawing, and Photography portfolio all due. As well as 2 monologues, a scene with my acting partner, the Christmas Production, Biology, Calculus, and Dramaturgy finals. So I was happy to clean out my room, say an awkward goodbye to my roommate, and leave college for a month.

I was ready to be able to go home, write by Christmas tree lights with nothing but my own personal deadline to follow. I got in my Scion, the small silver box that was in desperate need of washing and needed the oil pastels I had accidentally melted into the backseat floor board washed out. I hit the highway going a little to fast when a thick blanket of snow decided to fall on the highway, making the road instantly slick and my windows to fog up. I slowed down and tried to wipe away the fog and I failed to see the eighteen wheeler slide on the ice in front of me until I couldn't do much about it. I hit the brakes and watched the bumper of my car curl like a tin can. I was jettisoned forward, luggage slammed into the back of my seat and a tin of color pencils flew forward and hit the windshield. My seatbelt caught me, and my head slammed into the steering wheel as my airbag failed to deploy. Light flashed behind my eyelids and then I felt nothing.

--

Sirens and voices wailed in my ears, the air smelled of ash and smoke and then the voices turned to wind through trees and then smoke turned to clean air with the smell of flowers. My mind felt thick, like I was wading through mud. I couldn't manage to distinguish a single thought except. What? I tried to move, but I felt numb. Something told me I should be in intense pain, but I felt nothing except the feeling of grass brushing along my back and wind along my face. I open my eyes and my vision cleared surprisingly easy. Needless to say, I didn't see what I wanted to.

I was in a field of grass, with a grove of fruit bearing trees next to me, wearing nothing but my own skin. I moved toward the shadows of the trees. My brain was finally working again, and it could only tell me to hide. Adrenaline pumped though every nerve in my body as my fingers clutched the bark of a tall tree, I pulled my knees close to me in and effort to cover and warm my self. I saw thick droplets of dark scarlet liquid drop along my thigh. I looked up to the treetops to see if that was the source, only to feel warm liquid slide along my face large amounts. I touched the tips of my fingers to my temple and drew them back from my face to find them covered in the same scarlet liquid. I was naked, alone, and bleeding to death. I heard a tattoo of heavy footsteps breach the eerie silence of the woods I was in. I looked up again. If I climbed the tree, no one would see me, but I couldn't bring myself to move. I saw something over enter the opposite side of the grove. It was some human-like creature, with black scabby dead skin and I could smell the death on it before I could even see what color eyes it had. I seemed to smell me too, because it gave a ear splitting shriek and turned to my direction and ran across the field toward me. Its crimson eyes were fixed on me. It waved a large rusted flat sword at me threateningly.

It had a horrible laugh, it was more like an evil cackle. It called out and twelve more edged out of the gloom of the trees, waving the same horrible weapons. They ran after me and all I could do was grip the bark of the tree closer and clamp my eyes shut. I heard them call to each other, in a language I didn't not know, but occasionally I heard excited whispers of fresh meat. It was only when a melee broke out did I opened my eyes. Men emerged from the trees, some on horse back some not, with long hair and grace I could not achieve. They made quick work of the monsters with the bows and long knives. I tried to make myself as small as possible, but one of them spotted me and called out in a language I didn't know. He immediately took his cloak and covered me with it. I know I must have been a sight, naked, frightened, disoriented, and covered in my own blood. I tried to count how many there were surrounding me, but my mind felt heavy again and voices were calling out to me from the back of my mind. Voices I knew. I closed my eyes in an attempt to surrender myself to them.

"_Mom, will she wake up?" _

"_Alec, I'm not sure." It was my mom and my brother Alec. I felt fingers brush along my face. I hadn't heard their voices in person since August. _

"_Can she hear us?" spoke another familiar voice. My cousin, Colt. _Yes, Colt, I can_. I tried to respond, to move, to wake, to see, but I couldn't. I could only feel and listen. _

"_Maybe, Colt, I'm not sure. You could try. Do something. They say it helps. Maybe read to her or something." my mom said with a shaky voice. I heard change jingle. _

"_Alec, You look pale. Go see if they sell mountain dew or something." Colt said, his voice also seemed weak. Was I really that bad?_

"_But… Okay." he said. I heard him leave. _

"_How bad is it?" Colt asked my mom. She went into paramedic mode._

"_She broke three ribs, her femur, her knee, and had some mild internal bruising. All fixable, but she hit her head hard. I don't know if she'll wake up or not. The first few days will tell if she will wake up eventually or not. I mean were getting a small response. Maybe if we stay. Talk to her or something." _

"_I brought a book I've been pressuring her to read for years. I'll read it to her. Maybe you should go get some rest or something. You've been here all night." _

"_I'm fine. But reading to her would be a good idea." I heard the groan of a cushion and the scratching of chairs legs against the floor. I had no idea they were standing around me. Probably assuming I was at my death bed. Not knowing I was listening. _

"_Okay, well now that I finally get the chance to get you to read the _Lord of the Rings _its some what bittersweet. Well hear goes nothing."_

_I sat an listened to him read to me for hours. When he couldn't read to me any more, Mom picked up and read for him and so did Alec. It was an enchanting story about elves and hobbits and a wizard. They read to me until a doctor entered the room proclaiming that everyone but my mother should try to leave and get some sleep. I wished the would have continued, this Strider character that just entered the story was intriguing. It grew quiet after Colt took Alec home. All I heard was my mom flipping through channels restlessly and her pacing the room. Long fingers pressed against my forehead. Cool to the touch, they felt good against my hot skin._

"I bid you to awaken young one."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, FindaHappyPlace, do not own anything correlating to Lord of the Rings, it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein

Chapter Two

One my twentieth birthday I celebrated on my own by going to the local bakery and treating myself to a double chocolate chip cupcake. It was a great day. I beat my record on the rock wall and got an "A" on a Biology test. My acting partner waved at me while I was in the cafeteria making a cup of coffee.

----

When I awoke finally, I expected to wake up to the acidic burn of artificial hospital lights, my families excited faces, and the steady beep of hospital machines. I didn't receive any of these things. When I awoke light did burn my rested eyes, but it was natural sunlight seeping through the room I was in. I was not in itchy stiff hospital sheets, but in supple linens on a soft comfortable mattress. I appeared to be unharmed, the only wound was my head, and it was wound tightly with thick gauze. Worst of all. I was alone.

I leaned up and placed my bare feet on the cool stone floor, every thing around me seemed beautifully crafted and open, there was no doors or windows, to block out the fresh air and sunlight. Thick nets were wound up along the side of the building, they were probably used to keep out bugs at night. The whole building appeared to be built around and along the trees, like a large tree house. A large tree trunk actually was growing in the room through the floor and out the ceiling.

I was clothed now, in a soft linen gown in an off white color. I fit me loosely and reached my ankles. I leaned over the balcony railing. We were plenty high up, a good three stories at least, and I immediately noticed that there was a cinder block type wall leading directly down to the ground, with excellent footholds. I lifted one leg over the railing and tried to scale over in an attempt to get out of the strange place. I had no idea as to where I would go, but I felt that I needed to find answers, and alone in a strange room was not where I need to be. I had one hand gripped on the railing of the balcony and I tried to snag my foot into one of gaps were the mortar was not. My bare foot slipped into the slight fissure as I heard voices in my room. They immediately realized I was not where I should be.

I hastily moved over to where I could climb down, and as quickly as I could in bare feet, shimmied down and over, underneath the balcony were they could not even hope to see me. I saw shadows appear above me. To my horror, they called to someone below me. I turned as best I could to see two men below me with looks of intense amusement gracing their features. I looked at them silently pleading that they would not say anything.

There were two, one with blonde hair and fair features, he reminded my of the male version of my roommate, the blonde bombshell, and he seemed to have stolen my costume when I played Mercutio in a play during my senior year at high school. The second man was dark haired and had an olive toned complexion, he also wore strange clothing and a sword was at his side.

"Estel! Legolas! The mortal girl has gone missing! Have you seen her?" a man called out to them. The dark haired man smiled.

"No, Lord Glorfindel, but I am certain that she is going to be found hanging around amongst the shadows," he called back to the man leaning on over the balcony, from where I was, I could see golden hair draping over the balcony.

"Well if you spot her, Gandalf and Lord Elrond would very much like to speak with her."

I hung onto the wall, my fingers steadily becoming more numb, and as I waited for Glorfindel to leave I let what I heard hang around me like my brother's bad cologne. There was to many oddities occurring in the past two minutes than anything I had ever experienced before. These men, speaking of mortality as if it were something they didn't experience, wearing clothes that I wouldn't even wear to a Renaissance Fair, carrying swords like I would carry a handbag or backpack. I stayed there, but I never heard him leave. I hung there waiting, I looked up and the shadow was gone.

"Lady, you can climb down now, but I highly recommend you are careful, for I very much would not like to explain you falling to Lord Glorfindel!" spoke the dark haired man again. I suppressed the need to give him one fingered salute, and then I climbed down the wall as if it were nothing. I ignored the fact that the top of my toes were now raw and sore. I leapt from the wall and landed into the soft grass. It must have been early, the grass was still cool and damp with dew.

The two men approached me. I stood on the balls of my feet, I was willing to run at a moments notice. The blonde man spoke to the other in a strange foreign language. It was unnerving, knowing that they were talking about me. I felt my head begin to throb again.

"I am Estel, and this is Legolas. Do not fear we shall not say anything to Lord Glorfindel, for I can sympathize with your need to escape him." he told me. Legolas did not speak, I began to wonder if he had any clue as to how to speak English.

"My name is Sharana."

"Where do you hail from, Lady Sharana?" Legolas asked me. His voice was soft, but he had an edge under his voice that bothered me. I did the only rational thing at that moment. I bolted into the woods as fast as I could.

What I didn't expect was hearing them laugh. I almost stopped, but decided against it. I ran, and ran as far and as fast as I could. When my lungs were aching and my legs were to heavy to move, did I cling to a tree and breathe the pain out of my lungs. I was dizzy again. My eye sight was growing blurry.

"You know, I don't believe that you are the smartest mortal I have ever met." a voice said above me, and hanging directly in the tree that I was clinging to was Legolas. I turned to try and run again but I ran directly into the broad chest of Estel.

"Come Sharana, I think its time you visited Lord Elrond." Estel grabbed my arm and Legolas walked in front of us. I had the distinct feeling that I was walking myself to the gallows.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything that correlates to J.R.R Tolkien's Lord of the Rings.

Chapter Three:

When I graduated from high school, a man approached me that I had never met before. I was still in blue robes with my diploma in my grasp. He shook my hand and congratulated me. He asked me what I was going to do with my life. I smiled and responded with "Good Question."

-----

As I walked I steadily grew dizzier and dizzier, Estel didn't notice because he was dragging me along with him from the moment we started back from where ever I was to begin with. My vision grew weak and I just closed my eyes and tried to end my dizziness. My foot caught under a tree root and I felt myself falling. Estel, not letting go of me tried to help me back up, but I refused to move I just dangled in Estel's grasp, only wishing I could lay down in the soft grass and sleep.

"Legolas, she is still injured." I heard him say in almost a murmur. He lifted me up and carried me in his arms. I laid my head against his chest in failure and succumbed to the darkness behind my eyelids.

_I was back at the hospital again, I smelled the sterile ness immediately but I could still not open my eyes or move. Colt was reading to me again. I listened halfheartedly until something struck me like a mallet to the head. Gandalf. Glorfindel spoke of him. As soon as the thought occurred to me, a character came into the story to rescue an injured Frodo Baggins. A golden haired elf named… Glorfindel. He was going to take him to Rivendell to talk him to the healing hands of… Lord Elrond. If I were able to move or speak I would have sat up and gasped. _

_He continued to read, unhindered by my sudden fears. I at first copped it all to the fact I was just supplementing all of this to my comatose dreams, but as far as I knew, the only people I heard mentioned so far was Gandalf and maybe, just maybe, Elrond. There were no gaps in the story, I had consciously heard it all, so what was going on? _

_I felt, like, if Gandalf trusted Strider, then if Strider trusted Glorfindel, who followed Lord Elrond's bidding,. Then maybe I could trust them enough to tell them, if I ever returned to my strange dream world. _

_In the mean time, I listened to Colt read to me, relaxed by his words. He read until Glorfindel lead them all to Rivendell. I discovered new things, like Striders real name was Aragorn. Frodo would live. I wanted him to continue so I could diligently learn more and more, but when Colt finished the chapter he stopped. _

"_I have to go Sharana. The Council of Elrond is next, and it's a hard read. I'll be back soon to read to you some more."_

I awoke in completely different surroundings; I was on a couch in what appeared to be a library.

"You won't escape us again, Lady Sharana." it was a voice that I recognized to be Glorfindel. I looked and sure enough, the Golden Haired elf was leaning above me. I looked to my surroundings Gandalf, with his long beard and old worn grey robes, sat smoking a pipe. He looked exactly how I pictured him. Next to him sat who I would assume was Lord Elrond, his dark hair was woven around a silver circlet and he had a regal and ageless air about him. Legolas and Estel stood in the back next to the door.

"I think you owe us a explanation." Elrond told me, his voice was calming. I sighed.

"What would you like to know?" I asked.

"I think everything would suffice." Gandalf told me in a raspy voice. So I obliged. I spent a good hour lying upon the couch recanting just about everything as I stared at nothing but the well-crafted ceiling. When I finished, I turned to Elrond. He motioned to Estel. He walked over to me and held out his hand.

"Let me show you to your room my lady."

----

It wasn't long before I found myself lying upon "my" bed again staring at the ceiling, head full of unanswered questions. I fell deep into my own thoughts. I told them everything, who I was, what happen, everything of importance, except that as I lay in sleep, I was read a story with all of them in it. I grew restless. I had been still for to long. I got up and climbed down the balcony again and began to explore. It didn't fully estimate the beauty of Rivendell until I just then. After about thirty minutes of wandering around aimlessly a bumped in an elven woman.

"Sharana, what are you doing out here?" she asked me. She was beautiful, with dark hair and pale ageless skin and dressed in a beautiful black gown.

"How do you know me?" I whispered in fear. I knew talk of me would spread, but not to the point to have someone address me so casually. She smiled warmly at me and held out her hand.

"I am Arwen, I help tend to you when you were ill. Come, you can't be running around dressed so." I absentmindedly took her hand as I glanced at my outfit that was in question. I was running around Rivendell in the same gown I found myself in earlier. It was torn and muddied from my escapades earlier and I was still barefoot. My hair was probably a mess, but I didn't know. I let her lead me back inside. I thought she was going to take me to my room and stick me inside again. I was beginning to wonder if they we actually wise enough to learn to never put me in a room with a window.

She didn't lead me to my room, but to hers. Half way to her room she stopped a maid asked if a bath could be drawn and taken to her room. With all the formality the maid gave her, I began to wonder if she, too, was of nobility. So I asked quiet bluntly. She laughed at me in a soft bell-like laugh. I wish I could have had such a dainty and beautiful laugh. Hell, if I had a beautiful anything like Arwen I would be perfectly content.

"I am the daughter of Lord Elrond," she told me once her laughter cease. I should have known, the resemblance was striking.

She took me to her room that was decorated and crafted, as only the room of royalty should be. There was beautiful velvets fabrics laid everywhere in deep colors. They were all along the beds, pinned to the cold stonewalls, and even along the floors. Beautiful silver ornaments that were polished to perfection were placed along the vanity; the armoire and bed's frames and posts were encrusted with them. There was a large crimson changing screen in the corner by the balcony. She sat me down on her cushioned vanity seat. Arwen immediately began to unwrap my wound. I felt surprisingly at ease with her, as she gently unwrapped the thick gauze from around my temple. I sat still and did not budge, and let the elf do her work. I heard noise going on in a room next to me, so I out of curiosity I tried to turn my head to the noise, only to have it pulled back in place by Arwen's gentle but unyielding grip.

"Stay put, this will hurt if you move around. It was just the maids preparing your bath," She told my in an almost motherly tone. I stood motionless as she pulled away the bandage that had dried onto my wound. It still was so painful it brought tears to my eyes. The maid entered the room and bowed low.

"Lady Arwen, the bath you have requested has been drawn, I have placed fresh towels and soap buy the bath as well," She then turned to exit the room as Arwen thanked her.

Arwen led me to her bathroom and shut the door behind me to give me privacy in her lavatory that was fit for a king, or the king's daughter. I was never more excited to have a bath in my life, I almost leapt into it head first, but decide one head wound was enough. I peeled the gown from my body and slid myself into warm water. I scrubbed my filthy hair and body. I scrubbed away dirt and grime, and pain that had stored up in my muscles. I relaxed for a moment, and realized that I hadn't eaten in God knows how long. I was starving. I pulled my self out of the now cooling water reluctantly and grabbed a large fluffy towel; I dried off and poked my head out into Arwen's room. I was quickly ushered behind a changing screen and had a stack of clothing handed to me.

While I was changing Arwen chattered aimlessly to me. I tried as best I could to answer while I wrestled with some kind of white petticoat.

"I hope the dress fits, I thought plum would look good on you, with your dark eyes and hair. It will work until I can get a seamstress to make you your own. You have the strangest body type I thing I've ever seen on a woman." She told me. I stopped battling with whether I should pulled the plum dress in question over my head or slip it up over my hips, to inspect my body for a moment. I thought my body was pretty dang spiffy. I think my silence told her I didn't appreciate the comment, or if she didn't notice and just kept talking, excited to have a girl to talk to.

"I imply that you look as if you spend a majority of your time doing men's labors, and your skin looked tan as if you spend much time in the sun." I decide to try the up the hip method, because I don't really have hips. It worked well. I stepped out to see if she would help me clasp the back. As her nimble hands fasten the back I answered.

"I do actually. I participate in a lot of sport and strenuous activity at my home. I swim competitively and I love to mountain climb and what not. I spend a large amount of my time in the sun. It not uncommon for women to do so in my world." She finished clasping the back and spun me around to inspect her work. I looked down, this was definitely Arwen's dress; long, elegant, and meant for a women with a true hourglass figure. Not for me, I was tall and wiry, with a pencil figure. I was told I looked like something out of a mannerism panting.

It was a beautiful dress, long bell sleeves and a scoop neck. I was long and must've trailed the floor for Arwen, because it just barely grazed the floor for me. Silver and cobalt embroidery went along the collar and along the hips as a belt. Arwen again lead me to her vanity chair and began working with my hair.

"Why is your hair so short?" she asked my as she ran a silver brush gently through my hair.

"I dunno, I just like it that way I guess." I really have never thought about it. I guess I never thought shoulder length was that short in the first place. She did a few simple braids and attached them to the back of my hair and let the rest fall simply down my shoulder. She then rewrapped my head with gentle and precise care. I certainly had made and improvement from the white gown and messy knotted hair. I turned and gave Arwen a hug.

"Thank you, Arwen," she smiled at my sincerity.

"Certainly, now I think it's about time for dinner. Would you care to join me?" I almost bowed before her feet in gratitude.


End file.
